Seduce Me
by canzie
Summary: "You can't even seduce a rapist." At his joke he started up chuckling again. " Heck, you can't even seduce me! HAHAHAHA!" He continued laughing like a hyena... rest of summary inside! Pz read!
1. Chapter 1

**_YAY! I've finally decided to write the story with the most polls of 9, Seduce Me! so I hope you all enjoy cause this is what ya'll wanted! They don't have their powers (but they did) and all villains aren't evil( that much) anymore. ;) enjoy._**

Blossom's POV

"Hahahahahaha!" My should be best friend laughed as I stood next to him in the hall, puffing my cheeks out and blushing slightly.

"What's so funny about me trying to seduce Kevin Minnine?" I asked. Kevin Minnine was what Brick called, "out of my league". He was very popular and I had very little friends. I didn't even deserve to be in the same room as him!

"It's the thought that counts!" He howled then stared bellowing again. I just stood next to him, very embarresed.

"What? I can seduce him!" I declared indignantly.

"Yeah I'd like to see the day!" And he continued on his rampage of laughter. He calmed down a bit.

_"_You can't even seduce a rapist." At his joke he started up chuckling again. " Heck, you can't even seduce me! HAHAHAHA!" He continued laughing like a hyena.

"What? I can so seduce you! Of all people I should be able to seduce you!" I said.

"HM. I'd like to see you try!" He said.

"OK! Then by the end of the week, I will have you seduced Brick Jojo! I put 20$ on it!" I said, sounding more confident then I should.

"OK, By Friday, before the sun goes down, I better be gaga over you, but just imagining you tryi- HAHAHAHAHA!" he continued to laugh.

Tired of being embarresed by My friend, I decided to leave him in the hallways to laugh by himself. When I got a good deal away, I started feeling regret.

_' What am I thinking? I probably _wouldn't_ be able to seduce a rapist! Who am I suppose to ask to teach me! Pretty much everyone hates me cause I'm friends with the most popular guy in the school and he doesn't friend Lot of people! Who am I suppose to ask, seducea?"_

I stopped in thought. "_well, It could work..."_

Just then, the bell rang, shaking me out of my thoughts. I'll think about it.

-during class-

All during class, while trying to shake that seducea thought out of my head, I tried to think of a different approach to finding a seducing teacher. Racked my brain but all that came up was that seducea idea.

"_I'm a smart girl. Is this seducea idea really that much of a good one?"_ I thought exasperated. When the bell rang, I ran to the sluttiest girl in class before Brick came to walk me to my next class.

"Hey Princess!" I said to her, silently regreting going to her. She scrunched her nose at me.

"What do _you _want boyfriend stealer?" She asked, very snotty like. I sighed.

"I'm _not _a boyfriend stealer considering he's still on the market for any girl! Including you Princess!" I said, as if giving her props or something. She seemed satisfied with my answer.

"OK what do you want?" Princess asked me again, without the boyfriend stealer part.

"I... want to learn to seduce." I said unsure.

"What?" She said almost laughing." Why would you want to do that?"

"Cause Brick thinks I can't seduce this guy I like and I want to prove him wrong by seducing... some one by Friday." I said, making it up as I go. Her eyes lit up.

"That! That's not true! You want to seduce MY boyfriend! Your lying! *gasp*! I bet you guys are already going out! _no!_ You want to seduce him so you can get him to fall in love with you! he's already your friend isn't that enough!" She screeched to my face after cleverly discovering my lie.

"_how did this go so wrong?"_ I asked myself as she walked away, leaving the mess with people laughing at me. I covered my face. I noticed the laughter quickly quiet down. I looked up to around the room and they were shuffling awkwardly, doing the things they were doing before. I turned to the door and saw Brick looking confusedly(tee hee) inside. Tears started to well up and I pushed past him.

"Blossom, wait!" He called after me as I ran forward. Princess was right. Why was I doing this? For brick to fall in love with me? No. This had Pride written all over it. Well that was it. I don't need to be dependant of Brick! When I learn how to be sexy and seduceful, I'm gonna tell Brick I'm not his friend anymore. Wait that'll make me seem prideful in my appearance. Well then, I guess it's time to make new friends.

I guess it's time to go to seducea.

-After school-

"Blossom, you didn't tell me why you ran off. What happened? Did those guys bother you?" Brick slammed me with questions, no mind to pleasurites.

"No Brick it's just... Nothing. I have to go practice..." I said, not really sure what to tell him so I could go. He gave me a worried look.

"Blossom we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No!" I shouted. "I want to do this." I said in a quieter voice.

"This seems to be more then proving you can seduce." He replyed.

"Now it is."

"OK, see ya later. I'll be over to copy your homework." He said with a smirk. I smiled back. OK, time to do the stupidest thing I've done in a long time.

-At Seducea's house.-

_ding dong_

the door bell sounded as I stood there, a couple of 20's in my pocket just in case I can't convince her for free. I shook it around in my loose jean pocket waiting. The door opened cautiously, a wrinkle free and smooth hand with deep red nail polish wrapped around the frame.

Glowing red eyes resided in the shadows before revieling Seducea's black ones instead. she looked at me with pure hate. Her face twisted into a scowl.

"What do you want?" She snarled. I grimaced at my chances. She noticed and narrowed her eyes. I decided to get on quick.

"I-I uh... well..." Trying to say it out loud, I realized how stupid the whole thing sounded. I should've token Brick's offer to stop the whole thing.

"Yes?" She hissed, impatience dripping out with her voice. I didn't know what do now. Should I just giver her the 20's and say sorry, walking away? Should I explain the situation and risk a thorough laughter before a no? Or should I come up with this fake excuse that would make her help me? Well, what excuse that I could make up would make her help me? So I chose stupid choice.

" Well, I really like this guy..." Seducea's eyes rolled with no intrest. I continued anyway." But Brick said I couldn't, it'd be stupid."

"Wait, you mean the formal leader of the rowdy ruff boys?" She asked her eyes suddenly beaming with interest. " You shoot, you score, girl! He is _one _fine catch!" She concluded, making my whole face light up like a Christmas tree.

"N-n-no! He's just a friend! I like someone else!" I tried to convince her, but she only looked on with disbelief. Wait, what she said was totally perverted! Brick's, what, 15? and she's like freak'n 28! Seducea must have saw my look of dishevelness cause she ushered me to continue.

"Well anyway..." I tried to continue, with a painfully ugly thought in my head "We made a bet that I would be able to seduce him by friday-"

"Aha!" She said with suddenness," So you are trying to catch him with your pretty pink net!" Seducea conjured up with delight. I decided to give in. she might help me this way.

"OK, fine yes! I want to catch him, whatever! Will you help me learn seduction so I may do so?" I asked with desperation. She seemed to be in thought, but the excitement in her eyes told me the answer already. She tried to hold back a smile before shouting,

"YES, I will! I just can't wait to see what I can do with that innocent little ass of yours!" She said, looking me up and down. UGH! hurtful!

"OK, when can we start!" I asked, and I realized I was as excited as her.

"Your deadline's Friday, right? That dosen't give me alot of time..." She mumbled." But I say as soon as you get off from school and as fast as you can get here! Tuesday afternoon!" She said. I silently squealed. I guess I'm excited to see what she can do with my innocent ass ,too!

"Thanks so much Seducea!" I said walking away.

"No problem blossy girl! tell Professor I said hi!" She shouted after me. " I better go shopping" I heard her mumble to herself.

And I couldn't stop smiling the whole way home.

-at Blossom's house-

"So how'd your practice go?" Brick asked, not looking up cause he was copying my homework. I tried not to smile so I don't make him think I was excited or anything.

"Well, I actually spent the whole time before you came trying to find a teacher.." I said, with the best poker face I could muster." And with no such luck either." I said, silently snickering. I decided to not tell him so I can surprise him at how seducing I will be.

"AW, might as well give up now blossy, cause you only have 3 days now cause you'll have to spend all day tomorrow to try and find a teacher." He said with a smug look. It took all my energy not to tell him off.

After a while of homework fun and puns (pretty bad ones from Brick) we fell asleep at 10:13. That next day Brick got up and left, once I insisted that he'd be late for school. All during school, I could hardly hide my excitement, but did my very when Brick was around.

-after school-

"I'll see yeah later bloss. Good luck tyring to find a sucker to teach you!" he mocked.

"Oh, thanks. I'll need it." I said with fake self pity."_too bad you don't know I have the best-est teacher any person could have."_ I thought. let me see how this goes.

-at seducea's-

it was 3:23, 23 minutes after school. I ding donged the door bell to be dragged in before I was ready. All around me was clothes, clothes and more clothes! Make up, Hair Product, Nail polish, Shoes, Tights, Everything! I stood gaping as Seducea checked out her nails with pride.

"Like it huh? I went through the liberty of making sure I knew your size and everything!" She said. My face became serious.

"Did you steal all this?" She went from looking at her nails from pride to looking at them with innocents.

"Well, think of it as, I took the burden from them." She said slyly. She rolled her eyes. " Let's just get started!" She said, eyes bright.

"First thing we're gonna work on is your look, so we can get that out the way!"

We went through clothing after clothing after clothing, until finally we found the perfect outfit, or that's what Seducea thought.

Starting from the bottom up, I had black go-go boots, with fish nets visible to my mid thigh, where my blood red skirt started. Then I had fish nets at the gap where my stomach was. the top was a blood red strapless shirrt and made a heart shape with a black line down the middle. my hair just flowed down with a matching bandana. I made a disgusited face towards it.

"Can I modify this?" I asked , grimicing. Seducea looked thoughtful.

"Well, ok, but dont take apart the basic of the outfit." She said.

"Red, short, strapless. Got it." I checked the time. "Well, it took us some time to find this, I guess I'll modify this at home." I said. I dressed back in My normal attire and and got ready to go home.

when Blossom got home*

It was 6:56 when Igot home, and to my horror, my mom and Brick was sitting on the couch with my baby pictures. Brick looked like he could break out laughing at any moment, while my mom looked ingolfed in love, just then Brick saw me.

"AW, there's the little butterball!" Brick chuckled mockingly. My cheeks ran red.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two here! bye." she said, leaving the crime scene she knows she made by accident. I glared at her back.

"lookie what I got here!" Brick said with a smirk and flippped out a baby picture of me laying on a changing table with my butt shining in the light, looking cutly up at the camera.

"BRICK!" I yelled.

***AT school

"So did you find a tutor?" Brick asked during courtyard time.

"Yes." I replied solomly." A hobo in the street." I said, trying not to laugh.

"You playing me!" Brick said slightly shoving me." Did you really find someone?" He asked.

"Yes and I think you'll really be surprised at how good I am." I said cocklily.

"I'd better be or you'll lose 20 bucks." he said. then he spotted one of his very scarce freinds. "Yo, wait up!" Brick shouted to him. "Bye blossom!" He said running off.

*sigh*" Oh Brick. Why is what everyone pointed out finally make sense?" I asked Myself. I looked down with a slight blush and walked off.

***back at home

"ok, today being wedensday, I have time before I have to go to my _tutor_ so I'll just fix the dress real quick, and head down to her and show her what I did." I said explaining my plan to myself.

After I was done I took a look at it proudly and put it in a bag before heading off to Seducea. When I got there seducea qucikly pulled me in.

"Where's the dress, let me see it." She said impatiantly

"Ok." I said and pulled it out.

The outfit was much shorter cause I sewed the open stomach part closed. But the back part stooped a little lower then the front giving the front plenty of clevlage. the legs no longer had fish nets cause it was used to make the top part of the dress which wrapped around the open area of my collar bone and breast, but it didnt go up to my neck like a turtle neck but cut into a V shape. the rest of the dress was the same.

Seducea's eye glimmered and she bit her lip with excitment. "AHHH! I love it! it was better then the first version! you DO know how to look sexy!" she said proudly. "We were gonna work on your make-up but looking at your face again, it seems you just need simple red lipstick and light brush mascrea, and your eyes will do the rest. so... it's time to teach you how to seduce!"

I felt my stomach jump. so early? so qucikly?

"A-are you sure I'm ready?" I asked nervously.

"Girly, didnt you hear me? I said you know how to look sexy. That means you just need to learn the walk." she said. She put her hand up to her mouth and gave a sharp whistle. three mm-mm good lookn B-E-A-U-tiful boys came in. they all gave a smile to blossom.

"EEEE!" they both squealed.

"I'm in heaven!" Blossom skrieked.

"Hurry up and lean so I can soil them when your done." Seducea said, licking her lips deviously.

~*~*~*6:56

When blossom got home, she closed the door behind her and leaned against it. she closed her eyes and gave a dreamy sigh. with her eyes closed she saw a light glowing behind it. She only opened one, not wanting the sensation of what just happened to go away. But as soon as she saw what was in front of her she went wide-eyed and angry.

the first thing she saw the smart phone with Brick's profile open for one of his many websites. his profile picture was her baby piture he stole. the next thing she saw was Brick's smirking face holding it to her face. the next thing she saw was fury.

"BRICKKKK!" she tried to jump him but he easliy jumped out the way and laughed his handsomly cute laugh- _uh! don't think that way Blossom!_ Blossom thoguht to herself. Brick had jumped up onto the couch, calming his laughter. she became angry again.

"Brick! How did you even get it virtual!" she asked furiously.

"Well is wasnt easy..." he said storlling to the other side of the couch." But it all ended when I pulled out a 100." he said, turning to me and smirking. I growled in the back of my throat, but I could feel my face heating up. _what's wrong with me? _Blossom thought to her self

"Bloss, I wish to add something to the bet." Brick said prancing off the couch.

"You can't do that!" Blossom snarled.

"oh, but I already did it." she said shaking his phone. "I'm only trying to help you here."

Blossom rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Continue..."

"Ok, If you seduce me on friday, which I will remind you, you only have 2 days, well really only 1 day but you catch my drift." he said, making my insides tingle with relisation. _1...day?_ "Anyway, if you do, I'll take the pic off the profile."

"Fine. And I'm sure I'll seduce you."

"Now you."

"Huh?"

"What will you add to the bet. I'm not unfair you know."

"Uh..." She really had to thing about it. This could be her moment to get him to finalize her plan to get people to think she dosent have to lean on him. "Well, I guess, If I sseduce you... then you have to... let me hang around by myself." Brick had a confused look on his face.

"What? how is that a prize? should that be a 'if I don't win?'"

"NO!"She said abrubtly, again confusing Brick." I mean like, It would benifit me cause..." she quickly darted his eyes around.

"Fine." Brick said quickly. Blossom looked striaght at him in surprise. he had his eyes closed. but just as quick as she was caught off guard, he quickly opened his eyes and slipped back into his cocky aditude, hand on his chin. "I don't need to know everything about you." He said.

"thank you." She said, happy that he was so understanding.

"One last thing before I go though. I know It'll be hard to get into the hang of seducing me..." he said smirking.

she just scoffed. conceited much? Just then he kissed her. He just leaned down and _kissed _her. It wasnt like an actual kiss, just like a brushing one like on the surface but it must've lasted for 5 seconds.

"there. bye!" then he left. she just stood there. then she heard a clatter, it was a quick one but she heard it. At the kitchen door stood her mom bending slightly over a cup she just caught. she smiled sheepishly before rushing into the kitchen. momments later she returned.

"What happened?" she asked. Blossom thought for a moment about everything that was going on. where's professor? Buttercup? Bubbles?

"Mom, Where is everyone?" she asked, wondering why her little sister wasnt interrigating her about brick and her younger sister not threghtning Brick to leave her alone.

"Oh, dearest, your dad went to a science convention- "

"Natural" her mom and her said together before giggling.

"And you baby sister, If I could keep tabs on her, I wouldnt have stress. hee hee. As for your younger sister she's been hanging more and more with that green eyed boy. I dont trsut him." She said, scrunching her nose at the last part. HMMM... she had forgotton brick had brothers, considering he rarely hangs out with them.

"Mom, can I go find my sisters?" She asked. "It'd be better if I talk to them first." She added.

"Fine. Bubbles will probbably tell me later anyway." she said with a knowing smile.

~*~*~*~ 7:23 at Brick's house

Blossom ding-donged the door bell waiting for someone to open the door. What she hadn't expected was Buttercup's best friend answering the door with no shirt on. She stared wide-eyed as he pulled his eyes away from behind him.

"About time you came with our pizza." He said sorta harshly. just then he relised I didnt have a pizza and he smirked.

"Well, well, well, looks like your tired of dilivering me pizza and ready to move on to better things!" He said with a large smile.

"Wha- wait what? I-uh, I dont work at no pizza shop! you'd think you'd know that." she said averting his gaze with a slight blush.

"Oh, yeah, your that... red head Brick likes to hang out with." For some reason she blushed more at that. she just pouted to keep the attention off.

"Come on in." he said stepping out the way.

"Gee, go put a shirt on.." she said, tensing slightly when walking past him. She blushed some more when she walked in on Another one of brick's brothers, the blonde one was just sitting in his boxers. at least the black haired one was in his jeans. what's next, Brick walking in in a towel?

"Who's this?" the blonde asked.

"this is brick's only chick friend." the black hair said.

"Uh!" She said in offense. _only chick friend?_

"That's... right! I remember! you uh.. made a bet with him right?" he asked with uncertainty.

"That's right!" The black haired said with a devious smirk. _oh no. _she said with a nervous side smile.

"So how good are you?" he asked sitting down.

"W-with what?" she said with false innocent.

"with the bet? you know, to seduce him. He told me you got a coach only yesterday. and he told me you said he'd be surprised. is that in a good way or a bad?" he asked, the same smirk on his face.

"I-uh, a good way...?" she said, nervous what this answer would bring her.

"Show me."

"WHAT?" she asked. "No way!"

"Come on a little lap dance won't hurt." he said leaning back. She shot a quick glance at the blonde one. he had his face etched with amusement.

"NUh!" She said with disprovment.

"come on!" he continued to beg.

She turned around. "No!"

He went up behind and wrapped his arms around her.

"Uh! jerk!" she shouted trying to hit him from behind. she could hear them laughter behind her grunts.

Suddenly his arms were removed. she wipped around ready to give them a piece of mind when she just saw them sitting around as if nothing happened. she was confused until Brick came down shirtless as well. _Does he like, control every little detail around here or do people just rush to make him happy? _she asked herself with ennvy. of course she was blushing considering he was shirtless.

"What just happened?" Brick asked. "Wait, dont answer that!" he said with a wide smile "Blossom Utonium, you have visited me!" He said happily. She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!" She said pouting again. "Anyway... How come you didnt tell me you had brothers?" Brick looked at her in disbelief and shock.

"What? you dont talk about us?" the Blonde said with a sad frown.

"Y-Yes I do! I told you! maybe you don't rememeber!" he said. He looked uncertain himself.

"Maybe cause you don't bring it up enough!" Blossom said in defense.

"Well, I'll be..." Butch said with mock hurtfullnes.

"Well, you'll be what Butch?" He asked in frustration. The Black head quickly averted his eyes cauciously. What was up with that?

"Listin I'm sorry for..." he trailed off, blushing a bit. He turned around and rubbed the back of his head.

"What ever, I'll just go." Brick turned around quick. He was ready to say something when Buttercup came down in a tangtop and ballers. She was looking down with a shocked exspession at some white stick.

"Buttercup?" Blosssom asked in disbelief. She quickly looked up and hid the skinny stick behind her back.

"B-Blossom? What are you doing here?" She asked quickly.

"What do you mean? this is my best friends house!" Blossom yelled.

"Aww-"

"Shut it Brick! Now's not the time." She growled. He looked taken back.

"Blossom, wh-"

"You know what, forget it. I was gonna discuss everything with you, _everything,"_ she said, glancing at Brick at the last part " But I guess your fine here, _buttercup._" She said implying someting Buttercup thought she'd never imply.

"Blossom I, you dont even know-"

"Wether I know you being here without telling mom what your doing or coming here longer times after longer times or not, this is unacceptable. I dont care what you were doing." Blossoms said angrily. Buttecup had an angry yet guilty face. She didnt try to fight back.

"And you!" Blossom said turning to Brick. "I'm not gonna become your silly little love slave that you've tried to turn me into! Forget it!" She schreeched. Brick looked shocked on how this turned to him. Blossom had tears coming out her eyes now. "Forget the bet! forget you! forget every little thing that has to do with you or your sick little game you play with the _whole school._" she said whispering the last part. "And at home. on the street, all of it..." she hissed. she gave a glare to everyone before stomping out the room.

Everyone exstanged glances for a long time before all the eyes fell on Buttercup. They looked pleading.

"I..." she swallowed. "I have some bad news."

~~~**** At Blossoms house 8:03

blossom cried into the pillow franticlly. She rolled and squirmed around trying to make her insides feel better. she yelled and muttered into her pillow before falling asleep at 8:52.

~~~~~~^.^~ the next day 6:45

Blossom's alarm clock cried for her to wake up. She quickly slammed on the head to shut it up. She did not want to go to school today. She still felt very sad about what had happened yesterday, and considering Brick wasnt there to confort her she hadn't wanted to go to school. She also had to tell Seducea the bet was off.

~~~~~^_^- Later at 10:02

Blossom crawled out of bed into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She dressed into a loose pink tang top and black sweat pants. The perfect lazy outfit. She tied her hair into a messy bun. She started jogging down the stairs and stopped in mid-step surprised to see Brick. she scowled.

"What is it Brick?" She snarled.

"Blossom we need to talk about last night, cause its not what you think." He tried to explain.

"I'm sorry, I don't associate with liars. And take care of my sister cause I don't associate with sluts either!" she said turning her back.

"Oh, Blossom your a baka." He said grabbing his head.

"I'm A BAKA?" (A/N: incase you didnt know, bka means idiot, stupid, or dumb.) She screetched and reached for him, but he stood there calmly. Then he took her outstretched hand and pulled it downwards then held it to her back. restraining her.

"I _said_ we need to talk." He insisted. And considering how much it hurt, she decided to comply. Maybe that's how he got everyone to listen to what he says.

"We got some bad news." He started.

* * *

><p><strong>As determined I was to finish that chapter, I couldn't with the next chapter coming. Annnnndddd I got tired! I was so determined, and the day I was, my energy betrayed me! so I will have to leave it it at that, and I'm going to start with buttercup. As you can see these chapters are pretty long sooooooo the next chapter will be some time away. Sorry to dissapoint... if dissapointing...<strong>

**PLEASE R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG im so sorry i hace actually bee in boston for all summer with no electriclty til the end(even then i barly got a chance on a compuer) and then school with its newness took the rst of my time! im going to update this chaper to give ou guys something and i pormise ill make the enext one longer.**

* * *

><p><em>Brick turned around quick. He was ready to say something when Buttercup came down in a tangtop and ballers. She was looking down with a shocked exspession at some white stick.<em>

_"Buttercup?" Blosssom asked in disbelief. She quickly looked up and hid the skinny stick behind her back._

_"B-Blossom? What are you doing here?" She asked quickly._

_..._

_everyone exstanged glances for a long time before all eyes landed on buttercup. they looked pleading._

_"I..." she swallowed."I have bad some news"._

"You're WHAT!" Butch exclaimed.

"I-I'm preg-"

"No need to repeat!" Brick replied as he paced the floors.

"I told you not to hang around those guys!" Boomer said worriedly.

"I know I KNOW! I'm sorry booms, I should listened to you. " Buttercup replied sorrowfully.

"Hell right you should've." Boomer muttered sinking into his seat, but still considerfully worried about Buttercup's new heath procaution.

"What about the school? What about jinks?" Buttercup asked Brick who was still pacing.

"I know I know, but your sister wont listen. She has to help. And we need to get her to."

"I _also _told you, you should've done it earlier!" Boomer cried.

"Booooomer!" Buttercup whined, feeeling slightly trapped by her predicament.

"Sorry." Boomer said before sinking back into his seat.

"Here is what I'll do. I'll go talk to blossom, get her to help you raise him.. or her. She doesnt need to know all the details yet. She also needs to understand it was not anyone of us so she doesnt hate my guts forever." Brick said, finally finished pacing.

"No, I should talk to Blossom." Buttercup insisted. "She's my sister I need to make her understand."

"No, you might mess this up, not to be insulting. You aren't exactly good at keeping all the fact out." Brick stated matter-of-factly.

"Fine." Buttercup agreed.

"Butch,you meet up with _them_ and tell them what they wanted to do was done. Boomer, keep Buttercup safe and secret til Blossom agrees to help." He finished.

"Alright." they both said.

-The next day-at 10

Butch went outside and they heard a loud air clap outside. Brick also departed in the same manner.

~Blossom's house

Blossom crawled out of bed into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She dressed into a loose pink tang top and black sweat pants. The perfect lazy outfit. She tied her hair into a messy bun. She started jogging down the stairs and stopped in mid-step surprised to see Brick. she scowled.

"What is it Brick?" She snarled.

"Blossom we need to talk about last night, because it's not what you think." He tried to explain.

"I'm sorry, I don't associate with liars. And take care of my sister cause I don't associate with sluts either!" she said turning her back.

"Oh, Blossom your a baka." He said grabbing his head.

"I'm A BAKA?" She screeched and reached for him, but he stood there calmly. Then he took her outstretched hand and pulled it downwards then held it to her back, restraining her.

"I said we need to talk." He insisted. And considering how much it hurt, she decided to comply. Maybe that's how he got everyone to listen to what he says.

"We got some bad news." He started.

**KAY! this is my make up chapter. Hope it feuled you guys for now! expect to see other stories.**


End file.
